


Lord Fifth's Birthday

by オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Birthday Sex, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Established Relationship, Gags, Happy Birthday Obito, Hokage Uchiha Obito, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Oneshot, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Top Uchiha Obito, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%93%E3%82%AB%E3%82%AB%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%83%83%E3%82%AB%E3%83%BC
Summary: Obito was busy with his paperwork, enjoying the silence of his office. A few of his ANBU came to bring him a gift, though. It was the kind of a distraction he was more than happy to accept.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 14
Kudos: 187





	Lord Fifth's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to the best boy Uchiha Obito <3   
> Ye this is kinky hehe

The Hokage office was rather silent, the only sound in the room the scribbling of Lord Fifth’s pen. After the whole morning of receiving birthday wishes from every single shinobi employed in the Tower, Obito actually found himself enjoying the peace and quiet. Although he hadn’t seen Kakashi that day yet, he was hoping the familiar silver-haired face hidden behind a black mask would drop by soon. 

His desk was already littered with small boxes mostly filled with sweets. Everyone knew their beloved Hokage was too fond of cakes and candy for his own good. Two vases filled to the brim with lilies and roses stood in the corner of the office and whenever Obito took a glance at them, he knew he’d have to ask someone to eventually bring a third one. 

The one-eyed Uchiha was immersed in the paperwork when he was interrupted by a rapid knocking on the window. He frowned and spun in the chair to see one of his ANBU hanging upside-down. Obito sighed and opened the window, hoping that the world would do him a favour on his birthday and not bring any disasters. 

“What is it?” He raised an eyebrow as the ANBU jumped in and deeply bowed. 

“Lord Hokage, there’s a special package for you waiting.” 

The masked agent tried her best to sound as serious as she’d be reporting but Obito could hear the quiet snicker in her voice. The Uchiha’s lips quirked in a smile when he understood the ANBU division had a present for him as well.

“Very well,” he crossed his arms and gave the shinobi an expectant look. “Bring it in.”

The ANBU agent quickly formed a couple of hand signs and pressed her palm to the wooden floor. A sudden puff of smoke engulfed their figure and blocked Obito’s vision of over half of the office. It didn’t take him by much of a surprise as he’d recognised the signs as the ones necessary for summoning Jutsu. 

The smoke quickly dissipated and revealed four more people standing around a comically big cake, taller than half of the shinobi gathered in the room. 

“Happy birthday, Lord Fifth!” They all shouted in unison. Obito could hear their smiles in the cheery voices and could easily imagine the kind smiles hidden behind the animal-themed masks. 

The Hokage laughed lightly as he looked at the white and pink cake. Strawberries decorated the very top of it and Obito couldn’t imagine how long it must’ve taken to bake, let alone prepare. His gaze quickly went over the five figures looking at him and felt a sting in his heart as he didn’t spot the familiar Hound mask. 

He knew the five ANBU shinobi were Kakashi’s team. Although the Hatake hardly ever attended missions since he’d been promoted to the ANBU Commander by Obito himself, he often could be spotted in the company of his team. The Hokage didn’t want to let his disappointment show on his face, however, and hoped it simply meant Kakashi was stuck at home preparing a special gift for Obito.

“Thank you,” he replied with a soft smile, looking at each of the ANBU agents individually. Thinking about the sheer size of the cake, he chuckled. “Not sure how I’m going to eat it all myself, though.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that. There’s a surprise waiting for you on the inside.” The female ANBU who’d performed the summoning tried to hide her cackle again.

“The surprise was supposed to jump out but maybe it’s in the need of rescuing,” another shinobi added just barely concealing his laugh. 

Obito gave them a confused look but before he could inquire them on what that could mean, they all repeated their wishes and left the office after bowing in respect. The Fifth Hokage was left alone with the giant cake and apparently, something stuck inside of it.

With the others gone, the Uchiha could hear a faint buzzing as a new sound in the room. He quirked an eyebrow and let his childish instincts take over as he took some of the topping cream onto his finger and licked it. It was as sweet as he liked it and at least knew the cake was a real thing. He wouldn’t exactly put it past the ANBU to hand him a cardboard cake. 

Obito rolled the sleeves of his robe up so as not to dirty it with the cream. He let his hands sink into the middle part of the cake and just as he’d expected, was soon met with some resistance. Half of the cake easily got off once he lifted it and his gaze fell upon the hollow inside and what -  _ who _ \- was waiting inside.

The Fifth Hokage’s mouth fell open in surprise as he stared at the ANBU Commander and his boyfriend, Hatake Kakashi, sitting on the inside with his face completely flushed and hands tied behind his back with a red ribbon. He didn’t make any sound but the gaze he returned to Obito was rather desperate to be let out.

“Kakashi?” The Uchiha chuckled in disbelief. He certainly did not expect that to happen. The silver-haired man tried to stand up but his legs were trembling too much and the buzzing sound was louder now. He didn’t say anything either, simply staring at Obito for help.

The Hokage dropped the top part of the cake to the floor and managed to make Kakashi stand by hoisting him up. He helped the Hatake get out of the sweet confines and as the ANBU Commander was standing before him, Obito started to notice more things.

“So you’re the surprise awaiting me, hm?” He grinned and decided to leave Kakashi’s wrists tied for now. The silver-haired man was barely keeping up on his feet, his thighs shaking in a way Obito was more or less familiar with. The furious blush partially hidden with the mask was a dead giveaway of Kakashi’s condition either way.

The Uchiha started by pulling down the black cloth obstructing his view of the ANBU Commander’s face. His mouth hung open once more as he realised just why exactly Kakashi had been keeping quiet. 

The Hatake’s mouth was pried open with a red-tinted ball gag that had a few holes to let him breathe, although it didn’t stop him from drooling. As soon as his face mask was pulled down, Kakashi’s saliva dripped down his chin. Obito hummed in approval, the initial shock was slowly wearing off and now he found himself getting aroused at the sight before him.

“Let’s see what else you’ve got for me before I hear what you have to say for yourself.” Obito cupped Kakashi’s face with one hand, admiring the beauty of his now reddened face. He felt a sense of pride knowing such sight was reserved for him alone. With the other hand, he groped the silver-haired man’s ass through the layers of clothes. 

Kakashi’s entire body jerked and a strangled moan was muffled with the gag. The Hokage felt the muscles vibrate under his touch and his smile widened. He poked at where the Hatake’s hole should be, hoping to feel the toy. The ANBU Commander shook and almost lost his balance, now leaning on Obito.

“And here I thought you had a little more stamina in you, Kakashi,” Obito pretended to say it with a disappointed tone. 

He felt excited to strip off his boyfriend’s clothes, like a child giddy to unpack his gift. He led Kakashi to his chair and sat down just to pull him into his lap. The Hatake couldn’t get comfortable, the toy in his ass making it difficult to sit straight. But something in his gaze told Obito he was just as impatient to get rid of his clothes.

The Fifth Hokage started by unzipping the ANBU vest, tossing the grey article to the floor. Once it was off Kakashi, he could see his nipples perking up under the black shirt. Obito licked his lips and wanted to pick one of the buds through the cloth just to feel something trapping the nipples already. He lifted one eyebrow with intrigue and pulled his boyfriend’s shirt up to inspect his chest.

Nipple clamps were fixed on Kakashi’s reddened buds, already doing the work of pinching his nips. Obito flicked a finger against one of them and the silver-haired man threw his head back in a surge of pleasure, closing his eyes. The Uchiha grinned and pulled on the other clamp, satisfied with the pained look on Kakashi’s face and the muffled cries for help.

“You look pretty adorable like this.” Obito left a soft kiss on the Hatake’s cheek. “I’m enjoying this birthday gift a lot so far.”

Kakashi opened his eyes slightly and his gaze wanted to tell Obito he was glad. They both knew it wasn’t over yet and there were more surprises waiting for the Hokage. The Uchiha felt his dick twitch in his pants with each minute spent with gagged Kakashi in his lap. He knew the paperwork would be forgotten but then again, he had a birthday only once a year. He was allowed to take a day off from time to time. 

Obito unbuckled Kakashi’s pants and his boyfriend let him push his clothes down with no resistance. The Uchiha could see something on the silver-haired man’s member through the underwear already. He fondled his crotch and chuckled.

“Is that what I think it is? You’ve been saving up for me, haven’t you?” 

Kakashi’s needy whine was audible even through the gag, he was getting louder with each second of being denied more pleasure. Obito decided to spare him the torture and pulled the underwear off him to see the Hatake’s cock spring up to life, now confined only with a metal ring. 

The member was hard and red, leaking precum all over its length. The Hokage took it in his hold and gave it a few lazy tugs, carefully watching Kakashi’s face. 

“Feels good, doesn’t it? Looks very delicious, too. How long have you been waiting for me to touch you, I wonder…”

The answer was most likely that long enough, as Kakashi’s entire body trembled under Obito’s touch and he tried to thrust his hips to make the movement on his cock faster. The Uchiha clicked his tongue and remembered the last toy he’d felt on Kakashi before he’d removed his clothes. 

When Obito grasped at whatever was in Kakashi’s ass, he felt a thick base. It didn’t come out immediately, needing a few tugs until it was eventually pulled out with an audible pop. The ANBU Commander jumped in the Uchiha’s lap at the loss but the buzzing didn’t cease. 

“Plugged yourself up, even? Kakashi, you spoil me.” He left another kiss on his boyfriend’s face. “You have no idea how hot this is.”

Obito put the butt plug away, noticing how it glistened with lube. The Hatake had to be prepared pretty well already. He wanted to put his fingers into him already and watch him thrash around in his hold. But as he pushed two digits in, he felt a wire connected to a small round object - the perpetrator behind the vibrations. The plug must’ve kept it pressed against Kakashi’s prostate.

The Fifth Hokage chose to have mercy on the silver-haired man in his lap and he pulled the vibrator out just to assault his sweet spot with his fingers. Tears spilt from Kakashi’s eyes and his cock twitched angrily, asking for release. Obito stroked it in time with the thrusts of his digits before taking a hold of the ring and slipping it off. 

Kakashi screamed into the gag as he came, ropes of white sputtering from his cock and painting both his stomach and soiling Obito’s robes. The orgasm exhausted him quite a bit after being denied for so long and he leaned onto the Uchiha. He tried breathing deeply through the obstruction in his mouth, his nostrils widening catching as much air as possible. 

Obito gently stroked the silver hair with a smile and found the latch to unlock the gag. Although by pulling it out of Kakashi’s mouth he saw a thick string of saliva, he didn’t feel disgusted at all. If anything, he was in love with the sight of his boyfriend being such a fucked out mess.

“H...H...Happy… B...Birth… Birthday…” The Hatake managed to say between his gasps for oxygen. Tongue hung loosely from his mouth and occasionally he tried to swallow the drool. 

The Uchiha kissed him, stopping the laboured panting to give him the sweetest thanks for such a gift. But as he’d remembered just how exactly Kakashi had been delivered to him, something in him churned with anger. 

“But who put all of those toys on you, hmm?” He asked when their lips parted. “Did you let anyone touch you here?” 

To display what he meant, he pushed the fingers back into the Hatake’s wet and loose hole. Kakashi gasped and shook his head, clearly having trouble with focusing in the post-orgasmic bliss. 

“N-no… No, of course… not…” He tried to move his hands but his wrists were still tied. Obito took the liberty of untying the ribbon and Kakashi immediately draped his arms over the Uchiha’s shoulders. “I’m just yours… Obito…”

The Fifth Hokage furrowed his eyebrows. He wasn’t angry with Kakashi, he could never. But he wanted to take advantage of his authority as much as possible, especially if they were getting this kinky with the love life.

“Use my title, Kakashi,” he growled possessively and gripped his boyfriend’s soft cock tightly. 

“A-ah! I-I’m… yours… L-lord Hokage…”

Obito felt those words directly in his cock, semi-hard under his clothes. He kissed Kakashi again, this time more hungrily. His fingers worked in the Hatake’s ass and he felt his frame shudder, still much too sensitive. 

He knew he had to fuck the silver-haired man. Not that night, he wouldn’t last until the end of his workday. If anything, Obito was convinced his workday had already ended. 

“I hope you’re not tired yet,” he chuckled. “There’s still a lot I want to do to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
